Current touch sensor systems may using time division multiplexing (TDM) schemes on the drive lines require scanning of the drive line and sense line pairs (“drive-sense pairs”) separately at differing times. These schemes may thus limit the amount of sensing time that may be devoted to each drive-sense pair on the touch sensor. In addition, touch sensor designs using TDM may not adequately address noise signals that may appear on the sense lines due to environmental or other types of interference. This may lead to low signal to noise ratios (SNR) of the sensed signals.